A Banda de Rock
by Lana Evans Potter
Summary: Um concurso de melhor banda de musica é lançado em Hogwats. Lílian entra na disputa contra os marotos. Que trapaças e amores aconteceram durante o concurso entre a pouco popular Evans contra os Amáveis Marotos?
1. A tão esperada reunião

Nota: Todos já sabem de cor e salteado que os personagens são da J.K. Rowling e todos os personagens que vocês não conhecem são da Lana "aqui".

Sipnose: Um concurso de melhor banda de musica é lançado em Hogwats. Lílian entra na disputa contra os marotos. Que trapaças e amores aconteceram durante o concurso entre a pouco popular Evans contra os Amáveis Marotos?

* * *

Lílian estava agachada em cima da privada de um dos boxes do banheiro da murta que geme. Ela estava chorando silenciosamente por todo o sofrimento que o Tiago Potter fez-la passar. Ela só foi falar com ele dizendo que aceitava sair com ele mais antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca ele começou a ofende-la na frente de todo mundo antes de embarcarem para a casa após o final do 5° ano.

Durante as férias varias pessoas mandavam corujas para Lílian ofendendo-na ou coisa parecida. Para Lílian as coisas estavam sendo um tormento! Ela nunca mais saiu com garoto algum, pois eles começaram a esculacha-la chamando ela de feia entre outras coisas piores. Lílian não agüentou tanta humilhação e entrou na depressão. Ela nem penteava os cabelos quando acordava. Nem se preocupava se as meninas do dormitório em que ela dividia aumentava o seu uniforme 2 números maiores o que a deixava com aparência de gorda.

Seus devaneios e lagrimas foram esquecidos quando Lílian percebeu que entrava um grupinho de garotas patty's e populares que entravam no banheiro para fofocar longe das outras pessoas. Lílian ficou bem quieta para ouvir a conversa delas sem ser percebida.

-Vocês viram? O Tiago ta caidinho por mim! – dizia uma voz de garota histérica.

-Menos Duda! – disse Clarice. – Ele só ta querendo tirar proveito de você!

-Ih ta com inveja é Cla? – perguntou uma nova voz.

-Eu com inveja? Se toca né Juli! Mais nem o Sirius e nem o Tiago ta caída por vocês! Eles só vão sair uma vez só!

-Por um acaso você já saiu com eles? – perguntou Eduarda

-Er... Não... é... é... claro que não! – Lílian percebeu que ela fraquejou e então chegou a conclusão de que ela ficava com eles até hoje, e a muito tempo.

-Acho bom mesmo! – disse Juliana. – Se não a gente ia enxota você por alta traição! Que nem a gente faz com muitas garotas por ai que atrai a atenção dos marotos!

-Isso mesmo! – disse Eduarda. – A Cla porque você não fica com o Remo?

-O Remo Lupin? Nem pensa ele é esquisito! Ele vive viajando, a família dele deve ser igual a de um coelho que morre todo mês cada um!

-A corta essa! – disse Juliana –Ele pode ser meio esquisito mais é muito gostoso! – outro gritinho histérico das três.

-É pensando bem, é só pra ficar não é? – disse Clarice com um sorriso no rosto.

-Ai meu Merlin a gente tem que combinar agora pra você e o Remo também! E rápido que o nosso encontro é pra sexta-feira e já que é um encontro duplo poderia ser um triplo deve ser mô legal! – disse a Juliana.

-É pode ser! – disse Eduarda bastante empolgada. – Ai a gente tem que ver com que roupa a gente vai! – disse Eduarda dando um gritinho – Temos que fazer a mão, o pé, o cabelo! – mais um gritinho insuportável – ai é tanta coisa, que até cansa a minha beleza! – Por fim as três deram um suspiro.

-Bom vamos sair logo desse banheiro antes que aquela murta que geme volte! – disse Clarice.

-É vamos logo sair daqui! – disse Juliana. Após isso Lílian ouviu passos até que eles ficaram bem distantes e já não podiam mais ouvi-las.

É parece que elas vão ter um encontro e tanto. – pensava Lílian sentando na privada – Coitado do Lupin não sabe que tipinho de garota essa Clarice Doyle é. Só quer tirar proveito.

Com esses pensamentos Lílian saiu do boxe e lavou a mão e o rosto na pia. Ela se secou em uma toalha e saiu do banheiro carregando a pesada mochila nas costas. Lílian estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que ao virar o corredor ela esbarrou com uma pessoa e ela caiu no chão junto com essa pessoa.

-Ao, me desculpe foi sem querer eu... – Lílian ia se desculpando desesperadamente enquanto se levantava e enquanto se desculpava foi interrompida.

-Hei, hei, hei, não precisa se desculpar eu também não estava prestando atenção. – um jovem que Lílian nunca vira antes estava sorrindo pra ela e estava sendo tão gentio. – eu que peço desculpas para a senhorita...?

-Evans, Lílian Evans - Lílian respondeu.

-Me desculpe então Lílian... Posso te chamar assim?

-Claro e qual seu nome?

-A que grosseria minha esqueci de me apresentar! – disse o rapaz dando um tapa de leve na testa. – Felipe Ront. – Felipe era um rapaz que possuía os olhos azuis e uma pele clara. Seus cabelos eram bem negros e ele usava-os espetados. – Mais pode me chamar de Felipe ou Lipe. – Ah, e ele também possuía um belo sorriso.

-Então também pode me chamar de Lily.

-Muito bem então Lily... De que casa você é?

-Grifinória e você?

-Também... Você estava indo pra lá eu posso te acompanhar já que eu também estou indo...

-To...

-Você esta no 6° ano certo?

-Certo e você? – perguntou Lílian enquanto eles começaram a caminhas lentamente para o salão comunal

-Também...

-Olha que eu nunca te vi! –disse Lílian curiosa.

-É eu não costumo chamar muita atenção pra mim...

-Ata, sei, sei... Você sendo lindo do jeito que é, não chamar atenção? Há conta outra...!

-Você também é muito bonita mais pelo jeito não muito a atenção... – Lílian nessa hora ficou muito seria.

-Olha não precisa zombar de mim já tem muita gente fazendo isso por você!

-Eu não to zombando de você! – ele disse isso tão serio que Lílian realmente acreditou. – E olha eu vou indo e da uma passadinha nesse lugar e faça tudo o que esse papel pede ai no dia marcado tudo bem? – disse ele entregando-lhe um papel. – Te espero lá , não falte! Tchau! – disse ele dando um beijo no rosto da garota indo embora. Lílian levou um choque tão grande que nem viu para aonde ele foi e ficou totalmente petrificada.

Após se recuperar Lílian guardou o papel sem olha-lo e foi indo em direção ao salão comunal. Quando ela adentro lá, o salão estava cheio e foi como se algo novo se apossasse dela, ela viu que os marotos iriam enfeitiça-las mais Lílian foi rápida no gatilho.

-Expelliarmus – Tiago Potter disse apontando a varia para Lílian.

-Protego – Lílian se protegeu antes que o feitiço de Tiago a alcançasse. – Covarde ataca pelas costas o tamanho do medo de perder se tiver que enfrentar alguém que esteja preparado e sem seus amiguinhos! – essa realmente deve ter humilhado o maroto só que Lílian não viu já que subiu na mesma hora para o dormitório não esperando resposta.

Lílian quando entro no dormitório jogou a mochila de canto e foi até o seu guarda-roupa. Lílian decidiu usar uma camisola que ela não usava desde ser humilhada pelo maroto. Lílian separou as suas coisas de banho, quando lembrou do papel que o Felipe te deu. Ela tirou o papel amarelo do bolso e se sentou no parapeito da janela para ver o que estava escrito. Lílian abriu o papel cuidadosamente para então ver:

"_Lily,_

_Vá ao 7° andar encoste na parede do lado esquerdo do vaso de cerâmica branca e se concentre em "Quero ira sala da Virginia Ront" após isso passe 3 vezes pelo corredor e vá na parede que você se concentro, lá vai aparecer uma maçaneta de uma porta._

_Essa sala se chama: "A sala precisa". Esteja lá amanhã (terça-feira) às 23:00 h._

_Beijos e por favor não falte que o assunto é sério._

_Lipe Ront._

_P.S.: Lily vai eu não vou zombar da sua cara e, tipo, é difícil dizer isso mais ainda não é um encontro é uma reunião."_

Lílian leu e releu varias vezes aquele pedaço de papel até decorar o que estava escrito. As garotas que dividiam o quarto com a Lílian chegaram tomaram banho e dormiram mais Lílian ainda continuava lá sem ao menos se mexer; lendo e relendo aquele pergaminho pensando se realmente deveria ir. Poderia ter algo relacionado a o Voldemort mais Lílian achou muito improvável, mais com todas aquelas dicas de passar três vezes no corredor fosse para rir dela, então Lílian achou melhor não ir.

-Droga! – exclamou Lílian após descer do parapeito da janela pisou em algo pontudo que quando ela foi olhar para baixo viu que era um pedaço de plástico parecido com uma tampinha.

Lílian pegou aquela camisola vermelha junto com o robe vermelho e foi tomar banho. No banho pela primeira vez em muito tempo Lílian desembaraçou os cabelos e se vestiu. Ela não secou os cabelos e eles encharcaram o robe da camisola da Lílian que não deu muita importância.

Ela desceu as escadas do dormitório para beber água quando se deparou com o Tiago Potter e Sirius Black se agarrando com a mesma menina. Isso pra Lílian foi bem nojento mais ela não disse nada. Foi lá bebeu sua água fingindo que nem tava vendo o que o Potter e o Black vaziam com aquela garota.

Lílian viu que era a Clarice Doyle e se segurou para dizer o quanto ela mesma era inteligente de ter sacado tudo antes daquela sena. Para a sorte da Lílian aquilo não passava de beijos e alguns amassos e foi entre esses beijos e amassos que o Potter parou pra beber água e se deparou com a Lílian bebendo água com uma camisola bem sexy e vermelha.

A se não fosse a Evans eu chamava ela para participar da minha festinha particular com a Clarice – pesava Tiago enquanto quase devorava com os olhos o decote avantajado da camisola e o quanto curtinho batia a camisola nas pernas. – E o jeito que ta esse cabelo da mais vontade ainda...

Lílian percebeu que o maroto quase a devorava e Lílian começou a se achar muito atraente e decidiu dar uma provocada a "mais". Ela enquanto "bebia" a água colocou um pé dela na sua coxa levantando a camisola de leve. Depois deixou "sem querer" a alça do robe e da camisola caírem belo seu ombro fazendo Tiago a desejar ainda mais.

Após isso Lílian colocou o copo do lado da garrafa de água e olhou pro Tiago que ainda a olhava. Fingindo não dar importância Lílian foi para a escada do dormitório e subiu saltitante fazendo a camisola subir um bocado fazendo o Tiago sentir mais desejo por aquela ruiva.

Cara aquela Evans é muito gostosa, mais como pode ser? – perguntava-se Tiago em pensamento – Quer saber deixa pra lá e se concentra na Clarice por enquanto... por enquanto...

* * *

-Triiiiiiiiiiiiim, Trriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim, Trrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim! – o despertador da Lílian tocava até ela da um tapa em cima dele com tudo para desprogamar – 6:00 horas da manhã. – informava o Relógio.

-Hei Evans desliga logo essa porra que eu quero dormir! – disse uma garota que dormia no mesmo dormitório que a Lílian.

-Mal humorada! – exclamou Lílian após se sentar na cama. Lílian se espreguiçou e ficou embaçando um pouco até da 6:30 e ela se levantar.

Lílian foi até a mochila e deu uma conferida no horário. Aula de DCAT. Aula de Poções.Tempo Livre. Almoço. Tempo Livre.Aula de feitiços. Aula de Transfiguração. Aula de Herbologia. Ela arrumou a mochila com todos os matérias.

Lílian tomou um banho bem demorado e só saiu quando as suas colegas de quarto encheram o saco dela. Após sair do banho Lílian se secou bem. Colocou o uniforme e se olhou na frente do espelho. Esse uniforme é tão largo – pensava Lílian se observando na frente do espelho. – E se eu desse uma encurtada. Afinal acabei de descobrir que eu não sou tão feia assim quanto parece... Mais talvez... Algo me diz que é melhor continuar do jeito que ta só vó deixar essa blusa menos larga.

Lílian deixou a blusa soltinha mais não larga de mais e nem colada. Após isso ela amarrou o cabelo em um coque nada a ver e desceu para o salão comunal.

Ela viu que o Tiago Potter a olhava e Lílian também retribuiu o olhar até o amigo do Potter dizer:

-Hei Pontas o que aconteceu?

-Hã... Nada não só tava pensando... – Lílian não pode saber o que era já que ela passou pelo buraco do retrato indo em direção ao salão principal. Tudo corria normalmente ninguém olhava para a cara da garota até Lílian ver o Felipe acenando chamando ela para sentar com ele. Lílian sorriu e foi para junto dele sendo seguida pelos olhares de muita gente.

-Oi Lílian. –cumprimento Felipe. – Senta aqui com a gente.

-Tudo bem? – perguntou Lílian após dar um beijo no rosto do Felipe.

-Claro melhor agora...

-Humrum... – o clima foi cortado por uma menina da aparência da mesma idade da Lílian. Cabelo ruivo bate na cintura, os cabelos bem lisos e olhos castanhos e a pele branquinha. A menina era muito bonita. – não vai me apresenta não é?

-A desculpa. Lily essa é minha irmã Virginia Ront. Vi essa aqui é a Lílian Evans a qual eu te falei.

-Prazer... – disse Lílian com educação.

-O prazer é todo o meu... O Lipe disse que você era bonita só não imaginei o tanto... – Lílian franziu o cenho após ouvir isso mais nada disse.

-Você é que ta planejando a tal reunião não é? – perguntou Lílian displicente enquanto mordia uma torrada.

-Sou eu sim, vejo que você é muito perceptiva...

-Mais do que se trata a reunião?

-As 23:00 em ponto você saberá – Virginia se levantou e ficou de pé. – Agora tenho que ir tchau.

-Tchau – responderam Lílian e o Felipe junto.

-Você não parece muito a sua irmã.

-É que a gente é irmão só por parte de pai...

-E nasceram no mesmo ano?

-Pois é meu pai tinha acabado de se separar da minha mãe quando conheceu a mãe da Virginia e foi nesse meio tempo que ele fez a gente...

-Me desculpe se eu fui inconveniente... – se desculpou Lílian tímida.

-Você nunca é inconveniente! – ele respondeu bem próximo ao rosto da Lílian.

-Sabe depois de que eu te encontrei no corredor eu fiquei movida a intuições até parece que eu tomei a poção Felix Felicis!

-Eu costumo fazer isso com as mulheres mesmo. – disse ele se gabando.

-Convencido... – disse Lílian sorrindo.

-Acho que esse foi o seu 1° sorriso sincero depois de muito tempo?

-É e foi. – Lílian olhou para as próprias mãos e tomou seu suco de abóbora. Felipe se levantou e disse:

-Já estou indo para a sala se quiser ir comigo...

-Não obrigada eu vou comer mais um pouco e já vou para a aula – disse Lílian com um leve sorriso.

-Esta bem então. A gente se vê por ai! – ele pegou a mochila dele jogou nos ombros e deu um beijo no rosto da Lílian.

-Tchau – disse Lílian para ele que foi embora.

Lílian deu um leve suspiro e começou a comer algumas torradas que ela havia passado requeijão. Lílian começou a divagar os seus pensamentos sobre o Felipe, a reunião, o Potter e aonde tudo começou.

Seus olhos se perderam em algum ponto da janela do salão, quando ela ouviu milhares de bateres de asas e foi ai que veio uma coruja toda preta e de aspecto carrancuda mais uma coruja de penugem majestosa que pousou em frente a Lílian atraindo muitos olhares para elas.

-Ola Afrodite o que tem hoje para mim? – a coruja estendeu a pata com o profeta diário. – Ora, ora, ora. Hoje você fez questão de buscar o profeta para mim? – perguntou Lílian com um sorriso – Tudo bem vejamos o que tem de noticia hoje...

Lílian abriu o jornal e nele só falava sobre Voldemort. Lílian sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. Tinha medo pelo seus pais. Lílian afastou esses pensamentos quando viu que a Afrodite estava com outro pedaço de pergaminho. Lílian retirou o pergaminho da pata dela e deu um pedaço da torrada que estava comendo a pouco. A coruja deu um pio e esperou a resposta.

Lílian abriu o pergaminho e se deparou com uma letra garranchada. Lílian logo sabia que era. Hagrid!

"_Lily, sei que você tem uma aula vaga depois do almoço venha aqui para termos uma conversinha já que não nos falamos a muito tempo..._

Carinhosamente Hagrid" 

Lílian pegou uma pena e escreveu no verso:

"Estarei ai sem falta e vou levar para você um bolo da bruxa que só eu sei fazer! Assim que terminar o meu almoço irei te visitar. Ah e eu queria ver como vai os hipogrifos e os testrálhios.

_Atenciosamente Lílian."_

Satisfeita com o que escreveu, Lílian amarrou na pata da Afrodite que levantou vôo atraindo a atenção de todos novamente. Lílian maneou a cabeça e se levantou jogando a mochila nos ombros. Ela saiu andando enquanto comia uma torrada. Ela foi andando calmamente até a sala de DCAT ao mesmo tempo que cantarolava uma musica do Detonaltas – Olhos certos.

Ao entrar na sala ela viu que tinha chegado poucas pessoas. Viu que em um canto no fundo da sala conversava o Felipe e a Virginia eles estavam bem absortos e Lílian resolveu não interromper. Ela se sentou na carteira da frente onde eles estavam e com um pouco de tédio pegou o jornal para fazer as cruzadinhas. Enquanto fazia Lílian cantarolava bem baixinho.

Ela não percebeu mais o Felipe e a Virginia se calaram para prestar atenção no que a Lílian cantava. Eles sorriram satisfeitos e o Felipe tocou no ombro da ruiva para chamar-lhe a atenção. Lílian que estava tão entretida na cruzadinha que levou um susto e pulou da cadeira.

-Desculpe eu não queria te assusta – desculpou-se Felipe.

-Tudo bem... eu é que estou meio aérea.

-Você canta muito bem... – começou Virginia – Já pensou em montar uma banda?

-Eu? Não, não, não, não... eu só canto no chuveiro... A única coisa que eu sou boa é na guitarra...

-Você toca guitarra também? – perguntou Virginia empolgada.

-Toco mais porque o interesse? – perguntou Lílian.

-É raro pessoas que saibam tocar aqui em Hogwats... – respondeu ela. – Mais bem, mesmo tocando você nunca pensou em montar uma banda?

-Não... – disse Lílian vagamente. – eu ando com preocupações de mais para pensar em ter uma banda...

-Você é quem sabe... – disse a Virginia. – você vai na reunião?

-Acho que sim, não sei... – respondeu Lílian.

-Vai que você não ira se arrepender. – disse Virginia confiante. – Olha se você for eu te dou o meu irmão em troca – Lílian arqueou uma sobrancelha e o Felipe fez cara de ofendido.

-A é assim? – perguntou Felipe para Virginia. – Mais você não precisa me vender para ela não por dois motivos!

-E eu posso saber quais são? – perguntou Lílian.

-Claro. – respondeu Felipe. – Primeiro que eu sei que você vai e segundo porque eu já sou seu!

Lílian não sabia se ficava contente ou constrangida e decidiu o meio termo. As patty's que estavam ali perto ficaram horrorizadas pois do jeito que ele falou parecia que eles estavam namorando.

-Assim vão pensar que a gente ta com rolo! – sussurrou Lílian.

-Não é porque você ainda não aceitou. – ele disse isso alto o bastante para elas e os marotos que estavam do lado dela ouvirem.

-Só não aceitei porque você não me convidou. – ela disse no mesmo volume que ele.

-Então eu te convido agora – os marotos e as Patty's olharam para eles na expectativa da resposta da Lílian, que não foi dita pela entrada do professor. Lílian maneou a cabeça de leve e deu uma piscadela para ele. Ela percebeu a brincadeira dele e achou engraçada. Lílian voltou-se para a sua carteira e viu que deixaram a cruzadinha do diário profeta pronta e ela nem viu.

-Hei alguém fez a minha cruzadinha! – Lílian tava tão indignada que acabou falando alto demais e atraiu a atenção de todos.

-A srta Evans deve estar sabendo de tudo da aula para se preocupar com a sua cruzadinha não? – perguntou o professor com uma voz arrastada. – Já que é assim, então a Srta nos poderia dizer a diferencia entre um Iferius e um fantasma?

-Fantasmas são transparentes, mas Inferi são corpos sem vida certo? Então seriam sólidos... – Lílian foi interrompida pelo professor.

-Uma criança de cinco anos poderia ter nos dito isso – zombou o professor. – Um Inferius é um morto que foi reanimado por meio de um feitiço das Trevas. Não está vivo, é meramente usado como uma marionete para cumprir as ordens do bruxo. Um fantasma, como espero que a esta altura todos saibam, é uma impressão deixada por um morto na terra... e é claro, como diz a Evans tão sabiamente, é transparente. – os Sonserinos riram e Lílian retrucou:

-Pois o que eu disse é muito útil para diferenciarmos os dois. Se eu tiver em um beco escuro encurralado, eu vou ver se é sólido e não dizer: Com licença, o senhor é uma impressão deixada por uma alma que partiu? – os risos que foram dados agora jamais uma sala riu de uma resposta dessas. Esse professor era odiados por todas as casas e qualquer tirada era uma gloria.

-15 pontos a menos para a grifinoria! – o professor se virou de costas e Lílian comentou:

-15 pontos é o que eu consigo em menos de meia hora em sala de aula. – as pessoas ao redor deram risinhos e o professor se virou novamente.

-Posso saber o motivo das risadinhas?

-É que alguém por aqui comentou que parece que o senhor tem aquela doença dos cachorros chamada raiva: Toda a vez que o senhor fica nervoso escorre baba pelo canto do seu lábio – e realmente estava escorrendo uma baba.

-Srta Evans mais uma e eu coloco a srta para fora! – disse o professor bravo.

Lílian suspirou e ficou calada. O resto da aula foi um tédio e toda a hora o professor arranjava uma desculpa para descontar pontos. Após muito tédio e tortura muito bem disfarçado pela Lílian o sinal tocou e ela foi a primeira a sair da sala.

Lílian andava bem de pressa para a aula de poções. Estava querendo que o dia terminasse logo para chegar a tal reunião. Lílian tentava e tentava pensar em algo para aquela reunião mais nada vinha na sua cabeça. Com esses pensamentos Lílian ia indo para as masmorras. Antes mesmo de chegar na sala ela já sentia o frio. Ela juntou a capa mais para perto do corpo e entrou na sala.

A sala estava vazia como era de se esperar. O professor estava sentando em cima de mesa pensativo quando a Lílian chegou. Ele rapidamente se ajeitou em cima da mesa e abriu um leve sorriso para Lílian que também retribuiu do mesmo modo.

-Bom dia Lílian. – disse o professor.

-Bom dia Horacio. – Lílian tinha bastante intimidade com o professor. Ele a adorava, ou melhor, a amava como uma filha que ele nunca teve. Ele sempre deu permissão para ela o chamar somente de Horacio enquanto ninguém estivesse vendo, para ninguém pensar que era favoritismo. Lílian também gostava bastante dele. Era legal e engraçado.Podia parecer bastante interesseiro mais Lílian gostava dele mesmo assim. Gostava como quem gosta e um padrinho que é próximo.

-Sente aqui na frente! A aula vai ser bem fácil... Estou de bom humor...! – Lílian se sentou aonde ele indicou e logo começou a montar as suas coisas. Ela tirou o livro e perguntou:

-Horacio que pagina é hoje?

-364... – Lílian o olhou espantada – decidi adiantar um pouquinho... ou melhor... somente 329 poções inúteis... – Lílian riu e maneou a cabeça. Ele era o único que as vezes a fazia dar um sorrisinho e outro.

Ela suspirou e concentrou em sua poção antes de começar. Tinha que esperar os outros. O humor da Lílian melhorou gradativamente durante a aula. Além dos pontos e os elogios o professor ficou tirando os marotos com coisas do tipo: "Os grandiosos marotos não conseguem serem melhores que uma garota e um garoto impopular?" ou então: "Vocês estão cozinhado feijão ou fazendo uma poção?". Lílian se segurava para não rir e os sonserinos quase se matavam de rir.

A aula acabou e Lílian foi para o dormitório. Jogou a bolsa dentro do baú e foi para o banheiro. Depois disso ela foi para a cozinha e no meio da baderna dos elfos domésticos ela fez o bolo do Hagrid. Ela terminou o bolo e era a hora do almoço. Lílian almoçou lá mesmo e depois disso ela saiu com um pano coberto o bolo e foi para a cabana do Hagrid.

Estava tudo como sempre. Saia fumaça da chaminé da pequena cabana e Lílian deu 3 batidas na porta. Demorou um pouco e então um sorridente Hagrid foi cumprimenta-la e deixou ela entrar.

-Oi Lily, achei que chegaria mais tarde.

-Eu tinha uma aula vaga antes do almoço. – ela colocou o bolo em cima da mesa e tirou o pano que o cobria. Hagrid pegou duas canecas enormes e encheram de chá fumegante. Lílian cortou um pequeno pedaço de bolo e o Hagrid cortou um pedaço de ¼ do bolo. – e então como é que vai os Hipogrifos?

-Bem, eles estão na fase da adolescência. Estão meio agitados... sabe como é hormônios em fúria! – Lílian deu um sorriso. Ela reparou que desde o café da manhã ela ria bastante até para quem nunca sorria.

-E os testrálhios? – mais fortes e bonitos que nunca depois eu irei mostrá-lo a você! – a conversa foi muito agradável mais quando ele falou que iria mostrar os testrálhios Lílian falou que tinha aula de Feitiços o que era verdade.

Ela foi até o dormitório arrumou a mochila de novo e desceu para o salão comunal. Ainda tinha tempo e terminou o resto da lição de casa que faltava. Após isso Lílian foi correndo para a aula de feitiços que já havia começado. Ela entrou e pareceu que ela era invisível o que ela já havia se acostumado. Feitiços foi uma aula até que bem legal. Cara um tinha que fazer um feitiço mudo. Lílian foi muito bem apesar de invisível. Para uma invisível ter ganhado 5 pontos era muito.

Depois disso Lílian seguiu rápido para a aula de Transfiguração. Ela chegou depois dos marotos e ela fingiu que nem os viu mais. Potter a olhou novamente com um olhar estranho. Lílian que estava fileiras a frente mais claramente exposta a visão dos marotos sentiu o olhar do Potter nela.

A aula começou e o tempo todo ela sentia o olhar do maroto em si. Aquilo começou a incomodar muito mais Lílian não deu bandeira. No final da aula Lílian simplesmente se virou e deu de cara com ele a encarando discaradamente. Lílian retribuiu o olhar e parou quando o sinal tocou. Lílian segui para a aula de Herbologia nas estufas após deixar a mochila no salão comunal.

Ela fez trio com duas meninas que Lílian se simpatizou muito e eram muito parecidas com ela. Alice Combins e Ana Bolt. Eram super legais e os marotos arruinaram a vida delas. Mais elas disseram que na sua vida teria uma mudança a essa noite. Lílian achou estranho mais deixou para lá.

Final da aula elas foram para o salão comunal da grifinoria e cada uma foi para o seu dormitório tomar um banho. Lílian trocou de uniforme e desceu para jantar com os cabelos soltos e bem longos úmidos. Eles estavam bem bonitos mais Lílian só tinha um pensamento: A reunião. Ela conversou animada com as meninas mais Lílian não parava de tamborilar o dedo na mesa o que ela só faz em três ocasiões: Nervosismo, Ansiosa e com medo.

Terminou o jantar Lílian ficou conversando com elas até as 22:30. Elas foram "dormir" e quando era quase 23:00 Lílian foi a reunião. Ela se achou idiota mais seguiu as instruções do bilhete e quando abriu a porta uma surpresa. Virginia dormia no colo do Felipe que dormia apoiado a um sofá.

-Humrum – disse Lílian fazendo os dois acordarem em um pulo. – Tipo e ai? O que vocês tem a falar?

-Bom ainda falta duas pessoas para podermos começar. – disse Virginia arrumando a roupa amassada. Lílian suspirou e se sentou na cadeira. Pouco tempo depois chegaram a Alice Combins e a Ana Bolt. Todos ficaram com uma cara de: "o que se ta fazendo aqui?" e Virginia logo falou: - Bom eu chamei vocês aqui para tratar um assunto que intereça a todas vocês...

"Vou começar a contar da minha vida para vocês entenderem um pouco de tudo e porque... Eu estava em meu quarto ano e fui extremamente humilhada pelos marotos! A minha vida virou um inferno! Eu comecei a cair na depressão e fiquei igual a vocês... Meu irmão me alertou de tudo e me mostrou que eu não sou como eu pensei que era... Aquele monstro! Passou o quinto ano e a minha vida voltou ao normal como sempre...

"Nesse ano eu já estava maquinando uma coisa contra os marotos... Uma coisa sem violência e que pudesse mostrar o quanto somos melhores que eles... Eu descobri uma coisa junto com os marotos só que eles não sabem... Eu comecei a estudar as pessoas e achei 3 pessoas perfeitas que podem me ajudar e acabar se ajudando tremendamente...

"O que eu quero dizer é que eu descobri que vai ter um concurso que vai ser anunciado no final desse mês... Esse concurso é da melhor banda no quesito geral. Logotipo, roupas nomes e principalmente o som...Tudo conta... Iluminação, fumaça e tudo mais... E então eu procurei uma baixista, guitarrista e uma vocalista realmente boa que foram humilhadas pelos marotos... Encontrei vocês... E ai você topam participar da banda?"

**Continua...**

**N/A: Já ta editado... e ai ficou bem melhor que o outro capitulo neh? É isso e o próximo capitulo tem mais... Bjokas!°**

No próximo capitulo:

" '_Será que eu aceito?_

'_Não e esta acabado!_

'_Podemos pensar no caso..."_

Deixem Reviews Please? E se chegar a 5 Reviews será atualização dupla!

.+ Lana E. Potter +.

15/01/06


	2. Ser ou não ser, eis a questão

**Capitulo 2 – Ser ou Não ser... eis a questão...!**

"_O que eu quero dizer é que eu descobri que vai ter um concurso que vai ser anunciado no final desse mês... Esse concurso é da melhor banda no quesito geral. Logotipo, roupas nomes e principalmente o som...Tudo conta... Iluminação, fumaça e tudo mais... E então eu procurei uma baixista, guitarrista e uma vocalista realmente boa que foram humilhadas pelos marotos... Encontrei vocês... E ai você topam participar da banda?"_

As três garotas estavam chocadas. Não esboçaram reação nenhuma. Era tudo muito estranho e novo. E se elas não fossem boas o bastante e perdesse para os marotos? E se elas se dessem bem? E se forem mais humilhadas ainda? E se elas fossem glorificadas? E se elas tocassem mal? E se elas tocassem muito bem? Eram tantos "se" que ficava até difícil de pensar.

-E então vocês topam? – perguntou Virginia ansiosa enquanto Felipe analisava a cena com atenção.

-Eu topo mais e se a gente não for bem o bastante? – perguntou Alice receosa – eu fiz anos de cursos para o baixo mais eu não sei se eu atenderei a todas as expectativas...!

-Isso é fácil... É só a gente treinar e depois ouvi o ensaio para saber se podemos continuar. –disse Felipe simplesmente.

-É eu também topo! – disse Ana – mais eu não sou muito boa na guitarra principal.

-Isso é fácil alem da Lílian ter uma voz incrível ela é maravilhosa na guitarra... - Virginia olhou para o rosto da ruiva que estava impassível. – só basta você aceitar... E ai Lílian você topa? – Vácuo... Lílian ouviu tudo mais não respondeu nada... nem ao menos piscou. – Olha se você não quiser tudo bem mais você realmente ira fazer falte e... – ela foi bruscamente interrompida pela Lílian levantando de uma vez assustando a todos.

-O que o Felipe vai fazer? – Lílian perguntou.

-Eu sou o cafetão... – ele disse sorrindo – para vocês fazerem o show só comigo aqui! – Lílian abriu um sorriso – mais em algumas musicas se precisar eu posso ser o segunda voz ou o tecladista ou pianista.

-Bem eu vou para o meu quarto. Amanha durante o jantar eu dou a resposta... Até mais... – disse Lílian saindo da sala batendo a porta bem devagar.

-Vocês acham que ela vai aceitar? – perguntou Alice receosa.

-Mais eu tenho é certeza! – disse Virginia com um sorriso.

-Aposto que a resposta será durante o almoço. – disse Felipe com um sorriso.

-Bom até mais... – disse Ana se levantando despedindo-se de todos.

-Eu também vou indo. – disse Alice se levantado.

-A a gente vai também podemos ir juntos. – respondeu Virginia – assim a gente conversa melhor.

-Pode ser – disse Alice sorrindo.

Elas foram para a torre da grifinoria no meio de risadas e conversas. Todas se sentiram como se conhecessem a séculos. Eles se davam muito bem, e Virginia achou ótimo, pois ela nunca mais teve amigas de verdade além do seu irmão desde o incidente com os marotos.

Elas ficaram na sala comunal conversando e rindo enquanto isso Lílian travava uma guerra dentro de si própria.

Ser ou não ser... Eis a questão... Participar ou não? E se quando chegasse a hora e eu não consegui cantar? Imaginou o mico! Serei muito mais zoada pelos marotos do que já sou. Acho que não agüentaria isso de novo... É... isso ai... eu não vou participar...

Com esses pensamentos Lílian adormeceu...

* * *

Lílian deu um bocejo e se espreguiçou na cama. Ainda não tivera coragem de abrir os olhos... Ela estava rolando de um lado e para o outro na cama. Era muito raro acontecer isso mais ela estava com uma tremenda preguiça. De tanto rolar para um lado e pro outro ela caiu da cama e se deparou com as meninas do quarto olhando para ela com uma cara de: "Você é retardada assim mesmo?". 

Ela não deu bola e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho bem demorado. Quando saiu o quarto tava vazio. Bocejando mais uma vez Lílian se trocou e sentiu um friozinho. Olhou pela janela e viu que iria chover. Ela vestiu a roupa de sempre e colocou o sobre tudo que ela nunca usava.

Pegou a mochila que ela arrumou ontem a noite e seguiu para o salão principal. Algumas pessoas a olharam mais logo desviaram o olhar. Lílian se sentou afastada do grupo da Virginia, Felipe, Alice e Ana e sem perceber acabou se sentando perto dos marotos.

Lílian estava muito aérea. E ela nem mesmo percebeu que tinha comido o café da manhã. Ela se levantou e foi seguindo para a primeira aula do dia: Poções.

No caminho ela sentiu um par de mãos fortes a empurrar para uma sala vazia. Lílian pensava ser o Felipe mais ele não era de fazer isso. Mais para a sua total surpresa era o Potter!

-Evans eu tenho que falar uma coisa bem rápida com você – ele disse serio.

-Fala logo que eu não tenho tempo pra gastar com gente como você! – ela falou bem ríspida.

-O que você pretendia com aquele dia que você foi falar comigo no ano passado e segunda feira a noite.

-Segunda eu pretendia beber água. – ela disse rispidamente e saiu da sala driblando o maroto para ir logo para as masmorras.

Ela durante a aula ficou tão aérea que nem percebeu que fez a poção errada e o professor Slughorn teve que descontar pontos dela. No final da aula ele segurou ela.

-Lílian o que ta acontecendo com você? – perguntou o professor parecendo preocupado – Você nunca fez isso antes...!

-Me desculpe eu estou pensando em uma coisa muito importante pra mim e eu tenho que tomar cuidado com a decisão... – ela respondeu e saiu da sala imediatamente.

Lílian decidiu se concentra na aula de feitiços que teria agora e pensar nisso depois... Ao entrar na sala ela fez dupla com a Alice que tentava convencer Lílian que não estava prestando atenção decidiu pensar somente na aula.

-Alice me desculpe mais me deixe me concentra na aula agora depois eu dou a minha resposta...

-Tentar fugir do assunto não resolve – ela respondeu astutamente. – pense nas apostas que estão muito altas... Pense no que você pode perder primeiro... Mais depois no que você "vai" ganhar! – Lílian suspirou e continuou a fazer o feitiço pensando no que a Alice disse.

Ao acabar a aula Lílian foi ao salão comunal e terminou todas as lições para a casa o que ela fez perfeitamente apesar de estar bastante desligada do mundo. Lílian guardou as coisas no quarto e lavou a mão no banheiro para seguir ao salão principal para almoçar.

No almoço Lílian se sentou do lado do grupo da banda e despejou falando baixo.

-Olha eu faço os teste lá pra saber se a gente ta legal... Se eu gostar do resultado eu entro na banda... – Ao terminar isso os outros quatro estavam com um sorriso enorme e Lílian suspirou. – Quando vai ser o ensaio?

-Bom todos aqui fazemos as mesmas aulas, então depois do almoço é aula vaga... A gente pode ir para a sala precisa treinar...! – disse Felipe simplesmente.

-É pode ser... – disse Lílian começando a comer.

-Se ta tão estranha Lílian – disse Ana. – Nem parece aquela menina que a gente conversou ontem...

-É que eu só to pensando na banda... – Lílian mentiu discaradamente mais ninguém contra disse. Na verdade ela estava pensando nos marotos e ficou claro quando ela não parou de encarar o Potter que já tava ficando incomodado.

-Lílian assim o Potter vai derreter! – disse Virginia sinceramente.

-Pra você olhar mais para o Potter é só você sentar na frente dele se não você vai ficar com torcicolo! – disse Ana. Lílian não ficou brava. Sabia que era verdade e riu.

-É que eu to relembrando algumas coisas... Só isso...

-Ah ta... – disse Alice sinceramente. – Bom é melhor a gente já escrever a lista das musicas que a gente vai ensaiar...

-Alguém tem papel e uma caneta? – perguntou Lílian. Virginia deu o papel e a caneta e Lílian foi escrevendo logo após os outros escreveram as musicas que eles iriam treinar. – Ta certo então... – disse Lílian se levantando – Vamos treinar as musicas então?

-Ta... Pode ser... – disse Felipe.

-Regra básica – disse Lílian após o Felipe se levantar e eles ficarem frente a frente – nunca me diga "pode ser..." ou é "sim" ou é "não"... Opinião... – disse Lílian mexendo os dedos.

-Não... – ele respondeu.

-Não o que? – perguntou Lílian.

-Você falou para eu ter opinião própria e eu to tendo... Eu não vou seguir a sua regra... – ele disse isso serio e ela estava seria então os dois do nada começaram a rir e todos olharam pra cara deles...

-Sabe eu to começando a achar que DEUS me mandou um anjo... – começou Lílian quando eles começaram a andar para a sala precisa.

-Um anjo do que? – ele perguntou no pé do ouvido dela.

-Uma anjo da guarda... – ele fez uma cara de triste – mais pode virar outro tipo de anjo se ele quiser... – disse Lílian sorrindo.

-E eu posso saber que tipo de anjo ele pode ser? – perguntou Virginia entrando na brincadeira.

-Um anjo amigo... – ela respondeu rindo e Felipe fez uma cara de triste.

-Só de amigo?

-Não sei... Depende de muita coisa para você ser mais que um amigo para mim... – respondeu Lílian enigmática. Eles chegaram na frente da sala precisa e Virginia fez o pequeno "Ritual" e eles entraram em um estúdio completo.

Lílian ficou de boca aberta... O estúdio era fantástico. Tinha uma guitarra Lílian preta na frente aonde estava um microfone para ela cantar.

Os instrumentos eram fantástico. Todos pretos com vários detalhes brancos e vermelhos.

-Uau – disse Alice. – Isso aqui ta lindo...

-Eu nunca vi um estúdio tão lindo na minha vida... – disse Ana.

-É o estúdio mais completamente completo que eu já vi... – falou Lílian impressionada.

Todos ficaram em seus lugares e começaram a tocar as partituras que estavam na sua frente que ia mudando.

Foram 15 musicas que gravaram o cd's:

1 - Nightwish – Nemo

2 - Pitty – Memórias

3 - Pitty – Quem vai queimar.

4 - Evanescence - Going Under

5 – Evanescence - Bring Me To Life

6 – Evanescence - Everybody's Fool

7 – Evanescence - My Immortal

8 – Evanescence – Tourniquet

9 – Pitty – Admirável chip novo.

10 – Pitty – Teto de vidro

11 – Lella – Te procuro

12 - Avril Lavigne – Complicated

13 - Avril Lavigne - Losing Grip

14 - Avril Lavigne - He wasn't

15 – Capital Inicial – Natasha

As musicas não eram aquelas musicas mais não estava ruim. Era só um ensaio. Quando terminaram de cantar eles estavam exaustos e beberam bastante água e riram enquanto a maquina mágica da sala precisa fazia 5 cd's.

Rindo e fazendo piada cada um pego o CD e um disc man mágico e olharam no relógio para saber qual seria a próxima aula. Um susto tremendo... Estava na ora da ultima aula do dia: Herbologia. Eles correram para as estufas e a professora que estava dando a aula a uns 10 minutos repreendeu-os e descontou de cada um 25 pontos fazendo todos olharem para eles com cara feia.

-É impressão minha ou ta todo mundo nos odiando? – perguntou Alice enquanto percebia os olhares assassinos que recebiam.

-Se alguém perdesse 125 pontos da sua casa quando você quer mais que tudo ganhar a taça o que você faria? – perguntou Lílian.

-Eu esperaria chegar um canto escuro e azaria a pessoa até ela beijar meus pés. – Ana que respondeu fazendo Lílian, Virginia, Felipe e Alice rirem.

-Vocês querem perder mais 50 pontos cada um?

-Não. – responderam os 5 com caras de santos.

-Agora a gente vai sair das estufas e ir para a entrada da floresta proibida para vocês fizerem algo que eu irei pedir... – falou a professora e todos a seguiram.

Ficaram olhando para as arvores enormes e então ela falou.

-É muito raro isso acontecer... só acontece a cada 150 anos em cada arvore. Todas essas arvores tem sementes gigantes lá no alto delas. Porém não se retira com feitiços tem que subir lá e pegar... Parece fácil mais a arvore tem mais de 3 metros e fica muito mais ruim e agressivos apesar de não se mexerem nessa época. Para fazer um favor para mim, vocês ganharam 50 pontos por cada semente que pegarem. Cada um que quiser tentar é só subir na arvore. Um por arvore...!

Os 5 mais os marotos foram para as arvores na mesma hora e se encararam furiosos. Lílian tirou os sapatos e as meias ficando descalça Tirou o sobretudo e ficou só com a blusa e a saia. Ela era uma moleca. Cresceu e mora em um sitio. Tem mais pratica de que um macaco para subir em arvores.

Todos ficaram olhando para ela que pegou o primeiro impulso que para a sua surpresa foi o Potter quem deu. Ela subiu um pouco e olhou para baixo. O Potter estava bem de baixo da aonde ela estava e gritou bem alto:

-A vista daqui até que não ta ruim... – Lílian pegou uma pinha que estava perto e tacou na cabeça do maroto que parou de rir. Lílian viu que os outros subiam também com certa dificuldade. Lílian subiu eu bem uma lacraia até o topo da arvore. Dando giros em volta da arvore a ajudou.

Ao ver as sementes ela entendeu que realmente eram enormes. Pegou a varinha que estava na saia e levitou todas as sementes que estavam ali que eram 15 e desceu até o chão. Lílian tava com a mão dolorida e a professora e os alunos bateram palmas no que Lílian apenas riu.

-Bem assim com tantas sementes a grifinoria vai ganhar logo de cara a taça das casas... – Lílian sorriu e fez a contagem dos pontos: 750! Era muita coisa! – Bom pelas minhas contas vão dar 750! É muita coisa! Terei que reduzir os pontos. Darei 500 para a Lufa lufa e...

-Isso é injusto! – gritou Lílian indignada. – 500 para eles que só babaram e 250 para quem se matou para subir nessa arvore de 4 metros? – todos arregalaram os olhos e a professora fez cara de indignada. – Demos então 300 pontos para a grifinoria e esta acabado. – a professora sorriu – somente para a grifinoria! – Lílian frisou a frase e a professora concordou a contra gosto.

O resto da aula Lílian tentava ensinar para a Virginia, Felipe, Alice e Ana como se sobe mais fácil, o que ela fracassou totalmente e após a aula eles seguiram para a torre e tomaram banho. Eles desceram para o salão principal e se sentaram na mesa. Quase todos notaram que eles que estavam tão falantes e animados estavam quietos e de cabeça baixa. Na verdade eles estavam escutando as musicas enquanto comiam.

Lílian não podia reclamar. Não ficou um lixo, mais também não ficou perfeito, vez ou outra, davam desafinadas mais nada que treino não resolvesse. No final do jantar ela já havia ouvido o CD inteiro e gostou bastante do resultado

-Acho que o CD ficou até que bem legal... – disse Lílian. – Alguns ensaios a gente aperfeiçoa melhor...

-É eu também gostei... – disse Virginia enquanto eles andavam de volta para a torre dos leões.

-Eu não sei... – disse Ana – eu desafinei muito...

-Nada que uns ensaios não resolva – disse Felipe que andava bem colado na Lílian.

-É Ana eu gostei só precisa de mais um pouco de ensaio... – disse Alice. – Talvez na parte que a guitarra estiver bem presente e for um solo a Lílian pode fazer não é mesmo?

-Claro... – disse Lílian – você realmente iria fazer falta.

-Ta vai... – disse Ana abrindo um sorriso – eu fico... vocês não consegue viver sem mim mesmo... – todos riram e pularam em cima dela que não agüentou o peso e caiu no chão.

Cenas na qual só pessoas de amizade verdadeira faziam. Nem mesmo os marotos faziam isso. Todos olharam achando graça por causa do montinho e Ana conseguiu se esquivar e saiu do montinho e falou para os amigos que estavam no chão:

-Vocês não me pegam... lálálálálálá... – e saiu correndo... Os outros se levantaram e saíram correndo atrás da Ana. O grupinho atrás trapaceavam como dar um empurrão ou um "puxãozinho" de cabelo... estavam rindo e se divertindo quando viraram o corredor os marotos estavam bem no meio e Ana logo atrás pelos outros que estavam em disparada derrubaram eles no chão.

-Ah é você... –disse o Potter após se levantar.

-Vamos embora. – disse Felipe serio abraçando Lílian por trás. Sirius Black ficou com muita raiva e disse quando eles já estavam indo:

-Olhem por ande andam... A final não se sabe quando se pode ser azarado por não tomar cuidado.

-O que você quis dizer com isso? – perguntou Felipe que se virou e deixou a Lílian atrás dele como se quisesse protege-la.

-Que se vocês encostarem na gente vocês serão azarados... – respondeu Tiago.

-Lipe você não ta vendo que ele quer que a gente se rebaixe no nível deles? – perguntou Lílian. – Mais isso não vale a pena porque o nível deles é tão baixo que se você for se rebaixar pra eles você vai ficar com problema de coluna!

-É Lipe a Li tem razão... – disse Alice.

-Até porque, se você se rebaixar, a gente vai ter que se rebaixar também e eu não to a fim de cair do salto... – respondeu Virginia.

-Muito bem... Vocês tem razão... – disse o Felipe colocando a mão em volta da cintura da Lílian como se quisesse provocar o Potter. – Vamos... – elas se viraram e estavam indo embora quanto o Potter gritou:

-Vai obedecer elas que nem cachorrinho vai? – Felipe antes de virar o corredor mostrou o dedo do meio para ele.

-Lipe isso é feio sabia? – perguntou Lílian.

-Ah ta, e você pensa que eu não vi que você fez a mesma coisa na hora? – ele perguntou divertido quando eles estavam na frente do quadro da mulher gorda.

-Fantasminha camarada. – disse Alice e eles entraram no salão comunal.

Todos se sentaram no chão e Lílian sentou no colo do Felipe, que era o único sentado no sofá.

-A gente tem que criar as coisas... E bolar o nome da... da... da... da coisinha. – disse Ana. Todos ficaram pensativos e Felipe disse:

-Uma vez, eu assisti um filme trouxa chamado Gladiador, e era muito bom o filme... – comentou Felipe. – Então, a gente pode usar...

-O nome do filme! – completou Lílian. – "OS GLADIADORES" – disse Lílian enquanto colocava as duas mãos na frente como se estivesse tirando um retrato.

-Ta í. Gostei... – disse Alice.

-Um nome Forte – começou Virginia.

-Bonito. – disse Ana

-Emocionante –disse Alice.

-Tem um significado – disse Felipe.

-Guerreiro? – perguntou Lílian. Todos olharam para a cara dela – não sabia o que falar então... – todos riram. Lílian se levantou do colo do Felipe e se espreguiçou. – A gente tem que ver a roupa d'Os Gladiadores.

-A gente podia fazer a nossas roupas iguais...! – sugeriu Alice.

-Não... Iria ficar parecendo uniforme! – contrapôs Ana.

-Então como a gente vai se vestir? – perguntou Virginia.

-Que tal a nossa roupa que ta no guarda roupa? – perguntou Felipe.

-Eu concordo com a Alice e a Ana. – disse Lílian de repente.

-Mais uma quer roupas iguais e a outra não! – disse Virginia.

-Olha é muito simples... – começou Lílian se sentando no sofá. – A gente não pode usar roupas completamente diferentes, mais usar tudo igual seria uma coisa muito "não nós mesmos".

-Então o que você sugere? – perguntou Felipe.

-Simples – disse Lílian saltitante e feliz. – A gente combina alguns detalhes e cores e depois eu desenho o modelo que vocês quiserem... – todos olharam para a cara dela. – Eu sou muito boa desenhista e costureira.

-Ta í. Gostei da idéia – disse Virginia.

-A gente podia ir amanhã na aula vaga pra sala precisa fazer as coisas... – sugeriu Felipe.

-Bom se a gente vai amanhã é melhor eu fazer a minha lição de casa – disse Ana.

-Eu te ajudo. – disse Lílian – já terminei as minhas lições.

-Você vai me ajudar também neh? – perguntou Felipe todo dengoso.

-Claro.

-E nos também! – disseram Alice e Virginia juntas.

-Tá claro. – disse Lílian. – peguem seus matérias que eu to esperando aqui.

-Pode deixar! – disse Alice. No segundo seguinte Lílian já estava sozinha.

Ela se sentou na mesa e começou a pensar na sua roupa, penteado, maquiagem e tudo mais no dia em que ela subiria no palco para tocar. Era tudo tão estranho... E ainda tinham que bolar uma letra de musica para o gran Finale.

Ela suspirou. Era tão difícil ter uma banda, mais era muito prazeroso na hora do publico... O calor deles é muito contagiante. Quando eles cantam a musica com você, você se sente completa. É muito bom...

-Lily? – Lílian reconheceu aquela voz. Era de uma amiga que ela teve antes de ser humilhada.

-Eliz? – perguntou Lílian desacreditada. – o que você quer? – perguntou bem ríspida.

-Falar com você. – disse ela baixinho.

-Fale então...

-Eu to aqui porque eu quero te dizer porque eu te abandonei quando o Potter fez aquilo com você... – Lílian ergueu uma sobrancelha e Eliza continuou: - os marotos chegaram em todos que já teve alguma coisa com você e fizeram ameaça e não botei fé e eu fui falar com você... Eles pegaram o meu irmão mais novo que agora já ta no segundo ano e o azarou. Meu irmão ficou mal e pegou um certo trauma dos marotos. Depois disso todo mundo começou a ter medo deles e muitos até achavam na época que eles eram comensais da morte o que ninguém mais acredita que seja...

-E daí... porque você ta me dizendo isso agora? – perguntou Lílian indiferente.

-Porque eu quero pedir desculpas...- disse ela.

-Ta desculpado agora se me da licença eu tenho algo a fazer... – Lílian virou as costas para a Eliza. Ela não sabia conta mentiras. O olho da Eliza ficava repuxando para a esquerda. Lílian achou que fosse porque agora Lílian se superou e não ligava mais para isso.

Quando chegou no salão comunal seus amigos já tinha começado a fazer os deveres e Lílian chegou de fininho perto deles.

-Me desculpem. Era para eu estar aqui mais ai uma antiga colega minha queria conversar em "particular". – Lílian se justificou para eles.

-Ta tudo bem... – disse Felipe. – Era bastante simples as coisas a gente já terminou... Só estávamos dando um toque final e corrigindo.

-Ata. – Lílian disse – eu vou deitar no sofá para esperar vocês.

Lílian logo que se deitou no sofá adormeceu. Já eram 12:00 noite e era raro para ela ficar acordada até tão tarde.

-Ih ela dormiu – disse Alice quando foram chamar ela.

-Será que a gente acorda ela? – perguntou Felipe.

-Não – disse Virginia.

-Então é melhor a gente pegar o coberto para cobrir ela. – disse Felipe.

-Que nada... – disse Ana – quando o frio aperta ela acorda e vai pro quarto dela.

Meio a contra gosto Felipe deixou ela no sofá e foi para o seu dormitório assim como as meninas seguiram para o dela.

* * *

Lílian estava tendo um sonho engraçado. Ela sonhava que estava em um jardim enorme. Lílian se sentou de baixo de uma arvore do lado do rio e no sonho ela fingia que dormia quando ouviu os amigos dizer no sonho: 

-Ih ela dormiu será que a gente acorda ela?

Depois disso Lílian abriu os olhos e respirou fundo. Ela ouvia o som agradável da água correndo no rio e sentiu um perfume doce de homem invadi-la. O cheiro era tão bom que ela sentiu que o perfume estava dentro de si mesma. Ela sentiu o corpo todo se esquentar.

* * *

Tiago entrava no salão comunal e viu Lílian deitada dormindo como um anjo. Ele chegou perto dela de vagar e ele viu que ela inspirou, provavelmente por causa do perfume doce que ele passou de manhã e que agora já estava fraco. Ele se sentou do lado dela aonde ela dormia.

* * *

Lílian inspirou fundo para sentir o cheiro melhor e quando abriu os olhos um belo rapas estava sentado do seu lado. Ela tinha um sorriso bonito mais ele estava com uma mascara branca cobrindo da testa ao nariz o que não deixou ela saber quem era.

* * *

-Queria te pedir desculpas... – sussurrou Tiago ao ouvido dela, enquanto ela dormia.

* * *

-Desculpas pelo que? – perguntou Lílian encarando o belo rapaz de mascara que fez uma expressão triste que fez Lílian sentir vontade de chorar.

* * *

-Sabe eu queria te pedir desculpas por tudo o que eu fiz para você – disse Tiago com a voz muito triste. Ele não podia ouvir o que a Lílian dizia no sonho só olhar o rosto dela mais que parecia impassível. – Quando eu te humilhei, foi por ódio por ser rejeitado. Eu gostava mesmo de você e estava me sentindo profundamente triste. Sei que foi errado tudo o que eu fiz... Passei a acreditar que eu te odiava enquanto via você passar toda acabada e feia pelos corredores...

* * *

A cada palavra que o belo rapaz dizia o coração da Lílian se apertava e a mascara ia se dissolvendo bem devagar pelos cantos mais só dissolveu milímetros e não deu para ver quem era.

* * *

-Mais a verdade era que eu ainda sentia algo e não sabia. Precisei de uma pancada bem forte para perceber que eu não gosto de você mais simplesmente estou apaixonado por você me arriscaria a dizer que estou amando você... Um maroto falando em amor... É engraçado não? – o rosto do Tiago estava torcido em dor e ele sentia os olhos começar a arder – precisei que você viesse segunda-feira beber água e eu te visse assim. Na hora eu pensei que era apenas prazer e que eu teria você nos meus braços por puro prazer, mais me enganei... e feio. – completou Tiago.

* * *

Lílian não sabia o que fazer. Aquelas palavras tão inesperadas. O belo rapaz estava com uma expressão de tanta tristeza que Lílian começou a sentir como se ela estivesse dentro dele. A tristeza começou a embriaga-la. Tomar todas as fibras do seu corpo e do seu coração.

* * *

-Comecei a pensar no que eu sentia de verdade por você a cada vez que nos encarávamos. Era terrível eu ver em seus olhos magoa, ódio e rancor. Foi ai que eu percebi tudo... Mais eu não posso simplesmente te dizer isso e ficar com você pedindo para você me amar também.

* * *

Lílian sentia que o vento parou de soprar no jardim e que o rio começou a mudar o rumo do seu curso. O que o belo rapaz estava querendo dizer? Ela ainda não podia olhar para ele e sentia seu coração sendo despedaçado.

* * *

-Sei que errei mais não posso voltar atrás! Ainda sou um maroto e você é o oposto. Nos nunca iríamos dar certo! Eu não posso simplesmente larga tudo assim, sem explicação e mudar da água para o vinho! Eu te amo, mais ninguém nunca vai ficar sabendo disso... Nem os marotos... Talvez um dia a gente possa ficar junto mais no momento eu vou deixar você ficar com um lírio – Tiago depositou o lírio na mão dela. – e se talvez não fiquemos juntos novamente eu quero pelo menos provar o sabor dos teus lábios.

* * *

Quando o belo rapaz disse isso ela viu ele tirar a mascara e entregar para ela deixando em suas mãos. E ele sussurrou: esse é o meu verdadeiro eu. Logo após disse ele foi beijando bem de leve seus lábios mais Lílian tomada pela dor e a tristeza e a necessidade de ficar perto dele aprofundou o beijo.

* * *

Tiago começou a beijar de leve os lábios dela mais ela começou a aprofundar o beijo e o Tiago colocou todo o seu coração no beijo e assim Lílian também fez. Lílian acabou despertando do seu sonho mais ainda assim continuou a beija-lo. 

Ela já sabia quem era. E correspondeu o beijo, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Lílian acabou se sentando ainda beijando ele e ele separou dos lábios dela com relutância. Ele sabia que ela estava acordada. Sem dizer nem mesmo uma palavra ele se virou de costas e sem nem mesmo um olhar ele foi para o seu dormitório.

Lílian deixou as lagrimas escorrerem. Por mais que ela tentasse se apegar a vingança e ao seu rancor ela viu nessa hora que ela também o amava, mais concordava com ele: Eles eram os opostos. Nunca daria certo. Lílian olhou para a mão e viu um lírio com a cor de violeta. Era um lírio diferente. Felipe desceu as escadas e logo que viu ela chorando perguntou o motivo do choro.

Lilia contou tudo. Até a direção que o vendo batiam e como as plantas se balançavam. Ela contou tudo como se estivesse revivendo aqueles momentos.

-E agora o que vai ser? – perguntou Felipe. Lílian deu um sorriso e disse:

-A gente vai fingir que nada disso aconteceu e cada um vai continuar tudo como sempre! – disse Lílian – mais ao contrario do que ele disse, esse beijo não foi o fim e sim um começo.

Lílian foi dormir com tudo aquilo passando em sua cabeça e ela deixou o lírio no criado mudo ao lado da sua cama e dormiu observando o lírio que parecia sorrir para ela...

**Continua...**

**N/a:** Esse capitulo eu coloquei para meio que mostrar que eles se gostam mais eu tenho certeza que melei de mais... Mas tudo bem... fiz a cena no salão comunal como me pediram e vou deixar bem claro: **Eles vão fingir que nada aconteceu e ela vai meio que provocar ele... **

**Eles cantando, de eu colocar a letra e blá, blá, blá só no dia da apresentação...! Pelo menos é assim que eu espero... rsrsrs**

Perdão! Gente eu queria postar 2 capítulos agora por ter conseguido 12 reviews! Mais é que não ia compensar a demora! Então eu postei agora mais eu posto de novo rapidinho é só eu terminar o cap.

Respostas das Reviews:

Ca: Bom obrigada por ter adorado a minha fic eu fico tão emocionada! E eu até que não demorei não é?

Felipa: Obrigada por ter achado essa fic legal... e gostado da idéia... vlw.!

Juh: Imaginar a Lílian Evans em uma banda de rock deve ser meio difícil mais é que ela vai mudar...

Juliet : Ta aqui o segundo cap e eu só coloquei ela dormindo e esses negócios por que você pediu se não a fic tomaria outro rumo mais eu tive umas idéias diferentes e até que esse episodio vai ajudar bastante... A historia da Ana e da Alice eu vou colocar (não tenho certeza) no prox cap.

Larii: Obrigada! Eu fico tão emocionada quando falam que eu escrevo bem... Mtas vezes eu nem acredito...!

DEH: Bom num deu pra eu postar duplamente. Me desculpe mais é que ia demorar o dobro! Eu posto rapidinhu ; Bigadão por ter adicionado essa historia nos seus favoritos e me colocado nas autoras favoritas! Eu fiquei tão feliz:D

Flavinha Greeneye: Ainda bem que vc gostou da idéia da fic... O Felipe é um amor! Quem dera eu ter um Felipe desses na minha vida! Rsrs... Ficou mesmo bem parecido com o 6° livro pq eu peguei do livro... Sabe eu nem sei pq eu fiz isso... (ataque da lesada!)... O Tiago ta mesmo um nojo e aquela cena intão! Se eu tivesse lá naquela hora eu ia no minino cortao dele fora!... Mudei de idéia... se não como o Harry ia nascer?... rsrs...

Mandy Evans: Fico feliz por saber que você gosto da fic... Realmente eu tirei aquela aula do 6° livro por um ataque da lesada... Brigadão ´por ter add a minha fic na sua lista de historias favoritas eu fico mto feliz com isso.

Lindsay.Black: Bom mto obrigada por você me ajudar com a musica... Eu adorei... Obrigada novamente..!

Ysi: Vc ta falando se essa fic parece aquela novela do SBT Rebeldes? Pra te ser sincera eu nunca assisti e nem ouvi falar do que se tratava mais se ficou parecida eu nem sei... rsrsrs...

Ub3r 1337: Claro que eu estou aberta para sugestões! Bom eu num coloco mto os personagens com os sobrenomes dos pais, pq eu tenho preguiça de abrir os livros, porque eu tenho que ser franca eu sou péssima de nomes... Eu esqueço os nomes fácil por isso fica mais fácil assim mais eu vou ler o livro pra anotar no meu pc pra fazer as fics... Eu reli o cap passado e realmente ta faltando virgulas... Vó começar a colocar mais...

Melina Black: Brigado por comentar... Bjokas!°

Tenho que agradecer a todos que comentarão e a todos que leram mais não comentaram...

Deixem Reviews!

Agradecimentos:**DeH e Kamylla **POR TER ME ADICIONADO NAS SUAS LISTAS COMO AUTORA FAVORITA e **DeH, Diana P. White e Mandy Evans** ADICIONOU A FIC NOS MELHORES HISTORIA!

Bjokas e obrigada a todos...

.+ Tchau+.

**17/01/06**


End file.
